


Easter Flight

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: Napoleon races to save Illya this Easter morning.





	Easter Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lgvu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgvu/gifts).



It was hard to tell which was taking the worst pounding, the wheels or Napoleon’s heart. He pushed the car even faster along the washboard gravel road, barely keeping the vehicle on it. In the distance, he could see the castle. Only THRUSH would have the arrogance to use a castle as a hideout.

After what seemed a lifetime, he came to a dusty stop outside in the courtyard. He looked up and he could see Illya leaning out of a high window and frantically gesturing to him. Blood was trickling down the side of his face and stained his white shirt.

Napoleon couldn’t make heads or tails out of the waves and headed for the front gate. It loomed dark and forbidding, yet also beckoning for Illya was inside. He drew his weapon and entered cautiously. Thankfully, no one challenged him, so he started up the stairs, splitting his attention both in front and behind him.

A noise very nearly made him shoot and his breath caught when he realized how close he’d come to shooting his own partner. Illya saw him and collapsed.

“What are you doing here?” Illya demanded weakly. “The whole place is going to blow.”

“I’m getting you out of here.”

“It’s too late. Save yourself.”

“Nonsense.” Napoleon scooped Illya up and raced back down the stairs, barely feeling the weight in his arms. Adrenaline was a crazy thing. He’d barely managed to get Illya to the car when THRUSH agents were seemingly everywhere.

He gunned the engine and started back down the road. It wasn’t as washboard on the opposite side, but his wheels had trouble with the gravel. They spun and skidded, slamming Illya against the car door.

“Sorry,” Napoleon muttered as he returned fire. A bullet zipped past his nose and cracked the windshield. He yanked the steering wheel, but it wasn’t enough and they were careening down a bank.

Illya was bounced back and forth, splattering the car with droplets of blood. There was so much blood and Napoleon knew his time was running out.

Somehow the car found the road again and he spun out, broadsiding the vehicle that had been chasing them.

“That will make them think twice,” Napoleon said to Illya and then realized that the passenger door was open and his partner was gone. There was a sickening thud beneath his tires and Napoleon suddenly felt sick. He’d run over Illya.

He stopped the car and staggered out. There was an unmoving lump in the road and he started towards it, but the THRUSH vehicle was on the move and heading straight for him.

There was nowhere to run and he collapsed at the pain in his stomach moaning.

“Am I dead?” he groaned. He looked up and Illya was bending over him, safe and whole. He wasn’t on a road, but in bed in their bedroom.

“No, but I warned you about eating all that chocolate before bedtime. Illya kissed his forehead. “I’ll get the Alka-Seltzer.”


End file.
